Dia dan KyuLine
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho adalah tiga orang berbeda. Mereka bertemu di hari pertama masuk kampus. Dan tanpa sadar, persahabatan tercipta. Bagaimana kisah persahabatan mereka?/"No, Min. KyuLine bagus. Ye kan?"/"Nyebelin amat kau, Cho Kyupuk."/"Yak! Ganteng gini dikatain kerupuk, dasar Shim Changkul."/"Berhenti hyungdeul."/"Diem, kodok ngorek."/A SuperShinKi FF/KyuMin FF/DLDR? RnR?


Kyu_Line_ adalah sebuah nama yang aku dan dua sahabatku ciptakan ketika kami memutuskan untuk berbagi bersama. Lucu sebenarnya. Kami hanya tiga orang asing yang dipertemukan di sebuah gedung bertingkat yang sekarang adalah tempat kami menimba ilmu.

Mungkin kami memiliki beberapa persamaan, namun pastinya, ada perbedaan yang menghiasi persahabatan kami, bukan?

Yah, seperti inilah kami.

* * *

.

.

.

_**Dia dan KyuLine**_

_**This story belongs to me, 2013**_

**Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, **

**Lee Sungmin, Super Junior, DBSK, **_**and**_** SHINee**

_**Are belongs to God and themselves**_

**Umu Humairo**_** as **_**Kim Min Hyo**

_**Is belongs to God and herself**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Fail!Humor, Fluffy**_

_**Rating : Teenager**_

_**Length : 1 of ?**_

_**Summary :**_

**Persahabatan itu bagaikan emas, merupakan hal berharga yang patut dijaga.**

**Tumbuh dengan kepercayaan juga kasih sayang.**

**Memberikan arti penting bagi kita.**

**Karena persahabatan, adalah hal terindah pertama di dunia lalu…disusul oleh cinta.**

_**Warning :**_

_**Genderswitch, Transgender, Girl!Sungmin, Girl!Taemin, OOC! AU!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**If you don't like just don't read.**_

_**I've warned you before read.**_

_**But if you read this, please, leave the feedback.**_

_**Thank you and happy reading.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**SuperShinKi**_** Fanfiction**_

**Dia dan ****Kyu**_**Line**_

_**By **_**Umu Humairo Cho**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Siang itu cuaca kota Seoul begitu cerah. Dari arah yang bersamaan datang tiga orang yang sama sekali belum mengenal. Mereka berjalan dengan jarak yang agak jauh. Namun siapa sangka kalau akhirnya mereka akan sangat dekat? Bukan suatu kebetulan tetapi memang sudah takdir, kan?

Dan kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa menjalaninya. Iya kan?

Ketiganya memasuki halaman gedung bertingkat empat. Kyunghee _University_. Ya, itu adalah universitas di mana ketiganya akan menimba ilmu. Satu di antara mereka menoleh dan tanpa sadar matanya bertemu dengan satu orang lainnya. Namun hanya memalingkan muka kemudian berjalan memasuki kampus mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya ia bingung harus ke mana? Bahkan walaupun ia orang Seoul asli, ia merasa asing di sini. Ketika memasuki kantin, ia menemukan seseorang yang sempat dilihatnya tadi pagi. 'Lebih baik aku mendekatinya.'

Dan ia pun berjalan ke arah bangku kantin tempat orang itu singgah. Dengan pelan, ia bertanya. "Permisi _hyung_, boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya.

Orang itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajahnya seksama. "_Shenme_?"

'Aish! Dia bilang apa?' batinnya. Jujur saja Ia tidak menguasai bahasa lain selain Korea dan _English_. Dan barusan orang di depannya mengajaknya bicara dengan bahasa…err…Mandarin?

Tiba-tiba orang di depannya terkekeh pelan. "Haha, wajahmu lucu sekali. Kau benar-benar kebingungan? Tadi aku hanya bilang 'apa'. Haha, silahkan. Duduk saja."

"Eh? _G-gomawo, hyung_."

"_Ne_."

Keduanya tak bicara. Hanya memakan makanan mereka masing-masing. Sampai, satu di antaranya yang tadi menggunakan bahasa Mandarin pun memulai percakapan. "Aku Kyuhyun. Kau?"

Namja itu tersentak. "A-aku Minho, _hyung_. Salam kenal."

"_Shi a_.."

"_Eoh_?"

"Aku hanya bilang, iya."

"Oooh."

Hening lagi. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Sampai akhirnya…datanglah orang lain ke meja mereka.

"_Sumimasen, watashi wa koko ni suwatte mo yoi_?"

"Hah?" keduanya terbengong. Namun kemudian, Kyuhyun membalasnya. "_Aaa, ha'i. Suwatte kudasai_."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

"_Ne_."

"_Btw, watashi_…"

"_Could you using your English or Korean, please? I think, he can't understand and I don't wanna be a translator_."

Orang itu tertawa. "Haha, _sorry-sorry_. _Ne_, namaku Changmin, Shim Changmin. Salam kenal, _ne_?"

"Aaa. _Ne_, aku Choi Minho, _hyung_. Salam kenal."

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, salam kenal juga."

Dan selanjutnya mereka hanya mengobrol perihal apapun yang mereka sukai. Yang tanpa sadar membuat ketiganya dekat. Siapa sangka Tuhan akan memberikanmu orang yang bisa kau jadikan teman di hari pertamamu masuk kuliah?

Siapa yang sangka jika kalian bisa menjadi sahabat bahkan hingga sekarang. Dan yang special adalah…siapa yang sangka jika kalian membuat sebuah nama dari persahabatan kalian? Bukankah itu…suatu hal yang istimewa?

Benar kan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Mwo_? Kyu_Line_? Yaaaaak! Enak saja kau, Kyu. Masa hanya memakai namamu. Itu curaaaaaang!" protes Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar respon sahabatnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Itu bagus kok. Apalah arti sebuah nama? Lagipula aku yang mengusulkan ini, bukan?

"Aish! Apa tidak bisa yang lain saja? Misalnya, KyuChangMin _Line_, gitu? _Okay_?" usul Changmin.

"_No_, Min. Kyu_Line_ aja bagus. Ye kan?"

"Ish! Nyebelin banget sih, kau, Cho Kyupuk!"

"Yak! Orang ganteng begini dikatain krupuk. Dasar Shim Changkuuuul!"

"Ya! Dasar kau, Cho autis."

"Woi, kok makin nyolot, ye?"

"Apa, wek?"

"Kulkaaaas!"

"Berhentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! _Hyungdeul_ kalian berisik." Ucap Minho menengahi mereka.

Namun yang ia dapat adalah…"Diam, Kodok ngorek!"

'Tuiiiing'

Minho langsung terjungkal ke belakang akibat apa yang diucapkan kedua hyungnya. Ia terjatuh ke atas sofa di belakangnya. Minho memijat keningnya pening. 'Huh, dasar _hyungdeul_ gila.'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah beberapa puluh menit beradu arguman, Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun diam. Minho melirik keduanya yang tengah duduk tak jauh darinya. Kemudian ia berucap pelan. "Sudah selesai adu mulutnya, _hyungdeul_? Kok gak ada acara pukul-pukulannya, sih?"

'Ctak'

Empat siku muncul di dahi Kyuhyun maupun Changmin. Dengan kompak keduanya berucap sinis. "Memangnya kita lagi adu _boxing_ apa? Dasar kau Kodok ngorek."

"Grrr…terus aja katain aku. Lagian cuma gegara nama kelompok aja sampai membuat kepalaku pening. Udahlah, Kyu_Line_ ya Kyu_Line_ aja. Ga penting juga. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana orang lain menilai pertemanan kita, hyung." ucap Minho membuat keduanya terdiam.

Kemudian dengan kompak mereka mengangguk dan menerjang Minho. "Aaaa, kau _dongsaeng_ yang maniiiis."

"Huwaaaaa _ummaaaa_, tolong akuuuu~" bagaikan tenggelam di lautan, Minho meminta tolong namun apa daya tidak ada yang menolongnya. Dan dia pun hanya bisa tenggelam dalam pelukan kedua _hyung_ tersayangnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini hari minggu, ketiganya berjalan ke arah game center sambil sesekali bercanda. Kyuhyun mendorong-dorong bahu kedua sahabatnya ketika merasa cerita keduanya sangat lucu seraya tertawa.

Tidak beda dengan Changmin dan Minho. Keduanya melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka bertiga benar-benar seperti saudara kandung yang tak terpisahkan, ya?

"Hahaha, makanya kalau nyari cewek tuh yang bener. Cewek kayak Yuri, kau incar. Yang ada para pemujanya mendatangimu, hahaha." Changmin mendorong bahu Minho yang dihadiahi tertawaan Minho maupun Kyuhyun.

"Hehe, mana ku tahu, _hyung_. Lagipula ia meresponku. Ya sudah, daripada dianggurin mending embat, kan?" jawab Minho yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin semakin tertawa.

"_Babo_. Kau tahu siapa dia, masih aja diladenin. Ckck, dasar Kodok ngorek. Haha."

"Yang elit dikit kenapa ngatainnya?"

"Protes?" ujar Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan. Minho mengangguk menjawabnya.

Kemudian Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan lalu menatap Minho. "Jamban sana. Hahahaha." Dan meninggalkan sang magnae di Kyu_Line_ dengan tampang cemberut.

'Dosa apa aku punya dua orang _hyung_ yang evilnya minta ditendang ke Mars?'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Minho dan Changmin sedang asik bermain PS di apartemen mereka. Semenjak mereka bersahabat, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Ugh? _So sweet ye_?

Kyuhyun yang sedang malas bermain PS pun hanya memainkan PSPnya di atas sofa. Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya duduk di atas karpet di bawahnya. Meja ruang tamu tampak berantakan dengan bungkusan makanan di mana-mana. Kyuhyun hanya berdecak. Beginilah kalau mereka sudah begadang main PS.

"Yaaaaa~ masuuuuuuk! Yeaaaaay! Menang lagiiiii?!" sorak Changmin kemudian menepuk kepala Minho pelan. Minho mengusap rambutnya frustasi karena lagi-lagi kalah melawan Changmin.

Ia membangting stick PS lalu beranjak. "Males ah main lagi. Kalah terus."

Dan tentu saja dihadiahi tertawaan dari Changmin. "Haha, kau harus banyak belajar, Choi." Yang hanya dibalaskan angkatan bahu oleh Minho.

Kyuhyun tidak berniat ikut campur dalam percakapan itu. Ia sesekali membalas sms yang masuk ke ponselnya kemudian bermain PSP lagi.

"Sms dari siapa, sih, Chokyupuk? Serius banget?" jail Changmin sambil mencolek-colek kaki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kakinya membuat Changmin terjungkal ke samping. "Yak! Nyolot banget sih, kau, Kyu! Aku kan cuma tanya!"

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. "Siapa suruh colek-colek? Dari Ahra noona."

"Oh, dari noona bawelmu itu."

"Dia kakakku, Changkul."

"Iye, tapi dia bawel, Kyu, berisik."

"Jangan sampai aku mengadu padanya."

"Oke kalau kau memang berniat membunuhku."

"Nah, bagus. Sadar diri kalau belum mau mati."

"Gzzz, EvilKyupuk."

"_Shut up your mouth_, Changkul."

"Hah."

Dan Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati karena membuat sahabatnya skakmat. Setidaknya ia selalu menang jika pembicaraannya sudah dikaitkan ke kakak perempuannya. Karena ia tahu Changmin sangat takut pada Ahra, noonanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah kampus sambil sesekali mengobrol. Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa sedang ada di dalam _mood_ yang buruk hanya diam. Walau sesekali merespon kedua sahabatnya dengan kata, 'Hm, Hn, Oh? Ya. Terserah. Iya kali, dll.' Yang tentu saja membuat Changmin dan Minho geleng-geleng dibuatnya.

"Memang dasar autis ye, Cho Kyupuk." Kata Changmin ke Minho. Minho mengangguk tidak jelas sambil melihat hyungnya.

"Aku dengar itu, Changkul."

"Oh, ku kira kau sudah tuli, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menoleh sambil memberi deathglare. "Kau beneran udah bosen hidup, he?"

"Err…engga kok. Kabuuurrrrr." Changmin pun berlari meninggalkan Minho yang geleng-geleng dan Kyuhyun yang langsung mengejarnya.

Minho mengusap muka frustasi melihat kelakukan kedua _hyung_nya. "Ampun deh."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Ampun, Kyu! Aku kan cuma bercanda. Sensi amat sih?" teriak Changmin masih terus menghindari dari Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti ga, Min. Sebelum aku tambah murka." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Oke-oke, aku berhenti tapi jangan ngamuk, _okay_?"

"Iye."

Changmin pun menghentikan larinya dan dengan _slow motion_ menengok ke belakang dan _bingo_! Wajah sangar Kyuhyun sudah ada tepat di depannya.

Kyuhyun langsung merangkul (mencekik sebenarnya) leher Changmin yang membuat orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu meminta dilepaskan. "Ya, ya, ya! Lepaskan aku, Kyu."

"_No_. Kau harus mentraktirku sarapan dulu."

"Ya ampun. Iyaaaa."

"Makan siang, sore sama malem juga. Selama seminggu."

"_Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_?"

Yah, biarkan saja itu menjadi urusan kedua sahabat karib itu. Ditambah Minho tentunya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin sore. Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho berjalan menuju apartemen mereka sambil sesekali bercanda (walau hanya Changmin dan Minho). Kyuhyun lebih sibuk dengan _mood_nya. Ia hanya sesekali tersenyum melihat sahabatnya.

Dan ketika ia melihat ke sekeliling, matanya menangkap sesuatu. Seorang gadis yang ditabrak tubuh lain sehingga semua barangnya berjatuhan.

Changmin dan Minho yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya. "Sebentar." Katanya dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

Changmin dan Minho mengikuti arah Kyuhyun pergi. Dan sampailah pada seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah membereskan barangnya yang berjatuhan. "Oh, si Kyupuk jatuh cinta, hm?" dan Minho pun hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa buku yang jatuh. Gadis itu terkaget melihat ada tangan lain yang membantunya. "Aaa, tidak usah. Biar aku saja yang membereskannya."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan perkataan gadis itu dan tetep membantunya. Sampai, kedua berdiri dan Kyuhyun memberikan barang-barang yeoja itu. "Ini milikmu."

"T-terima kasih…" suara itu terdengar malu-malu. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah sang _yeoja_.

Dan di saat itulah angin berhembus. Surai kecoklatan gadis di depannya seakan tersapu angin, beterbangan membuatnya semakin menawan. Kyuhyun tidak berkedip, dan seakan terpaku pada seseorang di depannya ini.

Sampai, dehaman kedua sahabatnya membuatnya tersadar. "Aaa, ya, sama-sama. Aku Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun berucap kaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis itu terkekeh kecil. "Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

"Aaa, salam kenal." Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya gugup. Kedua sahabatnya semakin menertawakannya di belakang. 'Gzz, awas kalian nanti,' batin Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-_ya_~" panggil seseorang. Dan saat itulah, pandangan keempatnya beralih. Changmin pun juga. Ia justru yang sekarang terpaku menatap gadis lain yang memanggil _yeoja_ yang tengah berbicara dengan sahabatnya.

Ia mengisyaratkan pada Minho untuk diam. Lalu menghampiri gadis itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan Minho yang geleng-geleng.

"Hai."

Gadis itu menoleh. "Aaa, hai."

"Changmin _imnida_." Ujar Changmin. Gadis di depannya terkekeh pelan. "Min Hyo _imnida_, Changmin-_ssi_."

Tak jauh dari sana, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin –gadis di depan Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan sahabat mereka. Kemudian, Kyuhyun berusaha menarik perhatian Sungmin lagi. "Err…Sungmin-_ssi_?"

"Ya?" wajah itu begitu cerah. Bibirnya melekukkan senyuman menawan yang membuat Kyuhyun serasa meleleh.

"Boleh minta nomor ponselmu?"

"Eh?" gadis itu hanya merespon sedikit lalu terkekeh. Kemudian menambahkan. "Aku harus pergi. Terima kasih bantuannya, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

"Aaa…"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu juga. Changmin melakukan hal yang sama juga ia mendapat jawaban yang sama. "Aku pergi dulu, Changmin-_ssi_. Permisi."

Dan oh! Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua? Minho yang melihat hanya terkekeh pada kelakuan dua hyungnya. 'Ini pasti awal yang baik. Pertemuan mereka saja menarik. Semoga aku benar, Tuhan. Terima kasih.'

"Ayo pulang, _hyungdeul_?" Minho mengajak kedua _hyung_nya yang sesaat melihatnya lalu tertawa. Mengacak rambut Minho pelan. "Yo, _kajja_ kita pulang."

Yah, setidaknya persahabatan itu mendukung apapun keadaanmu, kan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Yo, _hyungdeul_. Ada apa dengan kalian? Jangan bengong begitu dong."

"Diam, Minho."

Minho pun diam sambil cemberut setelah dibentak oleh kedua _hyung_nya. Ia mulai berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi pada kisah cinta kedua hyungnya itu? Ah! Memikirkannya saja membuatku pusing, batin Minho.

'Huh, lebih baik aku tidur saja. Hoam, ngantuk.' Batinnya lagi.

"Kodok mau ke mana?" tanya Changmin. Minho menoleh, "Tidur _hyung_. nguantuk."

"Oh."

"Ha? Cuma oh doang?"

"Memangnya apa?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Err…engga deh. _Jalja hyungdeul_." Balas Minho.

"Hm, _jalja_. Mimpiin kami."

"Males."

"Kodooooooook!"

"Iya ampuuuuuun."

Ah, sepertinya persahabatan itu benar-benar indah ya? Dan, bagaimana kisah persahabatan mereka selanjutnya? Lalu, kisah Kyuhyun dan Changmin lalu Minho?

Lihatlah apa yang akan terjadi besok. Terkadang hal itu terjadi di luar pemikiranmu. Karena Tuhan, selalu memiliki segala hal tak terduga. Kau percaya itu, bukan?

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_T_

_B_

_C_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Kamus :**

**[1.] Shenme? = Apa?**

**[2.] Shi a = Iya**

**[3.] ****Sumimasen, watashi wa koko ni suwatte mo yoi = Permisi, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?**

**[4.] Ha'I, suwatte kudasai = Iya. Silahkan duduk saja.**

**[5.] Watashi = Aku**

**[6.] Nani? = Apa?**

* * *

_**Note**_ : **Hai? Gue bikin ff baru lagi. Padahal masih banyak ff gue yang discontinue, ye?**

**Gimana menurut kalian? Tangan gue gatel mau bikin ff KyuLine masa.**

**Hehe semoga suka. Kalo baca, komen, yah? Makasih :D**

_**With Love,**_

_**Umu Humairo Cho**_


End file.
